dx-d-bz oneshot rebirth of f
by BladeKnightmare
Summary: what if issei father was the younger brother of bulma and he and his frends from the o.r.c where there during jacos and bulmas talk a/n. issei and bulma have differnt last names due to his father being in a protection program from when he was teenager and also the year gap is 3 years between bulmas and issei's dad
DX-D-bz chapter 1 rebirth of freeza

Capsule corps

Issei - thanks for having me and my friends over aunt bulma

Bulma - no problem

bRiingg

Hostess - mrs bulma you there

bulma - im here whats up

h - some guy named jaco is here

bulma - have not seen him in years send him up

hostess - right away mam

15 min later

jaco - bulma get the sayian thats you friend on the phone i got some bad news !

bulma - how bad

jaco - planet being blown up bad

iseei - how

Jaco - 6 months ago our sensors decected a ship that belongs to the p.t.o aka planet trade organization

rias - how come tell us just now

Jaco - we just found out that they came to wish back there leader freeza

issei - i still owe that guy a beating for last time

A/n issei trained with piccolo and vegeta when they came back from namek }

Jaco - who are you by the way

bulma - he my younger brothers son jaco

jaco - okay but im felling a weird power in this room

rias - might as well let iseei tell you 2

issei - tells them every thing from raynare to the rematch of rizer

jaco - wow can i ask for your help too

issei - sure

bulma makes a call to the z fighters

later at the outside of east city

freeza - look the defenders are lined up for us to kill

piccolo - you monster

issei - leave now or else ice bastard

freeza - how dare you men kill them

driag - weish dragon balance breaker

issei - longitus dual cannon Fire!

frezza armys wiped out except for freeza togoma and sorbet

sorbet - teach that brat a lesson togoma

togoma - right

gohan - i'll fight you instead aghhhh

ssj gohan }}}

gohan - now thaat im a super sayian lets go kamehame-haaaa!

togoma - Noo!

gohan is punched by freeza then krillin give gohan a sensu bean and then frezza burns the rest of them

bulma - everyone raise you power lv to max goku should be here soon

everyone - right

goku vegeta beerus and whis appears out of nowhere

freeza - look like the guset of honor has arrived

goku - you want me come and get me

freeza - i just wanted to make sure you were here for my new form to be used now this is the end for you haaahh

golden freeza }}}}

sorbet puts goku and vegeta in a time hold then freeza death beams goku and vegeta in the heart causing them in pain

bulma - noo!

Freeza - yess now to destroy earth

issei - draig can we still use vali abilltys

draig - sorry but no

issei - okay then rias can let asia heal goku and uncle vegeta

rias - sure but why wont she get attacked by freeza even if your buying time for her

gohan - dont worry issei well keep her safe

issei - thanks man

gohan - just kick his ass

issei - right

issei flys up to freeza

freeza - you know its to late to beg for mercy

issei - haha very funny frost dick

freeza - why you i was going to destory the earth first but now im going to kill you very slowly

issei - very well then bring it

vali - mind if in join in

freeza - who are you

vali - im vali lucifer the grandson of the former king of hell however when you died i got to pick you punshment turns to issei im on your side today issei or we might never get our fated battle

issei - glad to hear it now lets kick this guys ass

vali - right

freeza - i'll kill both of you tryant death beam attck

issei - dragonic shot

freeza - how dare you

vali grabs freeza tail

freeza - what

vali - now albion take evry drop of his power

freeza - i dont think so

vali - sorry issei

issei - vali you okay

vali - i guess we can't have our promised match now goodbye issei

abilon - draig take my power my gear is to damaged beyond repair brother

draig - very well

issei - freeza freeza! i'lll kill youuu!

draig - yeah you had no right to kill my brother or his host issei! make him pay!  
with our new power ! weish dragon balance breaker vashing mode

with goku

goku and vegeta waked up

vegata - what is that power is it freeza

goku - no i think its issei

vegeta - impossible humans are natual weaklings

azrrel - really i guess you dont know about the two dragon that where sealed into gears made by god himself then sealed into humans

vegeta - why is it fell like two powers

rias - is it because vali is dead and the vansihing dragon gear is destoryed

piccolo - right before the gear turned to dust ablion as you called him transfered all his power into draig

goku - it might be fun to fight him

vegeta - agreed kakarot but first

then vegeta kills sorbet by blowing his head off

back to issei

freeza - how

issei - you want to know fine true i might not be the strongest but if a fool puts his mind to it he can do anything

freeza - no i wont lose like this i'll take you with me

beerus - whis now

whis - right my lord

in bubble

rias - issei no! crys

akiio no issei it cant be

goku - this is my fault i should of took freezas offer and transformed first

vegeta - that bastard killed my nephew and he saved us nad now i return the favor to issei and also to that bastard freeza

whis - im going to rewind time but you have to quick

goku - lets do it

freeza i'll take you with

vegeta - super galick gun

goku appears and get issei with instant transmisson

goku - oh no freeza pushing vegeta blast back at him

draig - no hes not issei

issei - right agghhhh

draig boost transfer

freeza - nooo!


End file.
